Charming
by ayarian88
Summary: The untold story of Elliot Oswald's eldest daughter...Lacey Oswald
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is my story about the unknown eldest daughter of Elliot Oswald._ Chapter 1My name is Lacey Oswald. I'm from a small town in California called Charming. My family has been in Charming for as long as I can remember. Its also home to the local MC. The Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Originals...also known as SAMCRO. My dad steers clear of the MC, but he has a tolerable relationship with the club's president, Clay Morrow. I went to school with his step-son Jax Teller. Jax's best friend is married to my best friend, Donna. Donna and I have been best friends since we were kids. We grew up together. When Donna met Opie, I had to sneak around so that my dad didn't find out. That didn't work out too well. By the time I was 15, I was dating Jax Teller and spending my weekends at the clubhouse with Jax. Of course my parents weren't happy that I was getting involved with the club. When I left for college, Jax and I tried to make it work but we spent more time driving than we did with each other.

I've been home off and on over the last 4 years and every single time that I come home, I have managed to avoid Jax. I'm not going to be able to avoid him forever and I don't plan to...I just I have to get my life situated. As I'm driving through Charming, I decided that my first stop needed to be to see my dad, to pick up the keys to my house. I pull into the driveway of Oswald Construction. When I walk into my dad's office, he's sitting at his desk. "Hey dad." I say.

"Hey sweetheart. You made great time." My dad says.

"Thanks. I just wanted to come by and pick up the keys to the house."

"Oh yeah. Sure." He says, reaching in the top drawer of his desk, pulling them out and handing them to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna head to the house and get settled. Say hi to Mom and Tris for me." I say and turn towards the door.

"I will sweetheart. You know that your mom didn't mean anything by what she said."

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that she said it." I say and I walk out the door.

When I get to my house, I unload my car. I put everything in the spare bedroom for now. On my way to Donna's, I see motorcycles coming from the opposite direction. When I pull into Donna's driveway, part of me feels at home. I get out of my car, walking up to the door knocking. The door opens. "Hi friend." I say.

She pulls me into a hug. "God I missed you!" Donna said. "Come on in." I walked into the house and followed her into the kitchen. "Coffee?" I nod and sit at the table.

"I missed you too, Don." I said.

"So...you back for good?"

"Yeah." I said as Donna poured me and her a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with me. "How's Jax?"

"Honestly?" I nod. "He's been miserable. After you guys broke up, he threw himself into the club and spent what time he wasn't working or with the club drinking or hooking up with crow-eaters. It was bad Lace. About 6 months ago he started to straighten himself up. He overheard your dad and Clay talking one day and heard your dad telling Clay and Gemma and you were coming home after graduation." Donna said taking a drink of her coffee. "He decided that he needed to get his act together if he had a shot of even trying to get you back."

I took a drink of my coffee and looked up at Donna. "I've sort of been seeing someone...nothing serious but still."

"Really?" Donna asked surprised.

"Yeah, here's the problem though...Jax knows him."

After I left Donna's house, I headed home. I was sure that Opie would be coming home soon and that there was a chance that Jax would be with him. I wasn't ready to see him yet. When I got home I had a visitor. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me. "I missed you." he said as I unlocked the door and we went inside. "As soon as you text me and told me you were home I got on my bike."

"Does anyone know your here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not yet but they will. they just won't know why. Have you talked to Jax since you've been back?"

"No not yet. I guess I'm a little chicken. He's gonna be pissed when he finds out. I never got my crow covered."

He took a step back from me. _"Are you serious? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that!"_ He was pissed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how things were gonna work with us." I said trying to explain myself. "You have to understand that Jax was a huge part of my life for so long. I had to be sure that I didn't still love him and that there was no chance of us ever getting back together."

"And now?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him in three years."

"You need to see him and be sure. And if you are then we'll get the crow covered." I nod and smile at him.

Later that night, I decided to text Jax.

 _Lacey: you busy?_

 _Jax: not really? You back yet?_

 _Lacey: Yeah got back this afternoon. Wanna meet for coffee?_

 _Jax: Sure. The diner? 30 minutes?_

 _Lacey: See you then._

30 minutes later, I find myself pulling into the parking lot of the diner. I got out of my car and made my way inside. I didn't see Jax at any of the tables so I headed to a booth towards the back. I sat there for about ten minutes before Jax showed up.

"Its good to see you, Lace." He said as he sat down across from me.

"Its good to see you too Jax." I said.

"You back for good? I mean I'm assuming you are cause you never wanted to meet up any of the other times that you came to town."

"Jesus, Jax that's a little harsh don't you think."

"No I don't. what's the real reason that we are sitting here right now"

"I've been seeing someone for a while." I said looking up at Jax. "And I guess part of me needs to know...if there's ever a chance for us again. I need to know...because I still have my crow."

Jax looked surprised when I finished. "You still have it?"

"Yes. because I always hoped. But see here's the thing... the guy that I've been seeing... he's a brother and its sort of getting serious but before it gets too serious or it goes public I need to figure out you and me." I said.

Jax looked pissed when I mentioned that I was seeing one of his brothers. "Do you want there to be an us?" Jax asked.

I smiled at him. "Jax, I have loved you since I was 15. I have always wanted there to be an us. But this isn't about me anymore." Jax raised an eyebrow at me. "You have a choice in this too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm pretty sure that I know what the two questions are but you go first." I said taking a drink of my coffee.

"After we broke up, I ran into Tara. We hooked up for a while and then she left to go to Chicago. And then last year, I found out that you had been home and didn't want to see me so I hooked with a crow-eater and woke up the next morning in Reno married to her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Jax. "We tried to make it work for 6 months and it wasn't so I filed for divorce. Then I screwed up one night. I got drunk and went to the house and got her pregnant. The divorce is final and I have already been granted full custody when he is born. His name is gonna be Abel." Jax says.

"Is that everything?" I ask. He nods. I sit there for a moment before I say anything. "Wow. That's a lot Jax."

"I know." There was an awkward silence for a little before either of us said anything. Jax was the first to speak. "Now for my two questions."

"Go for it." I said already knowing what he is going to ask.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Jax. I don't think that I ever stopped."

"Finally...Who is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Its...Kozik."

When I left the diner, Jax and I weren't exactly on the best of terms. He understood what I was asking, because I was dating one of his brothers, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. When I got home, Kozik's bike was in the driveway. I walked in the front door and he was sitting on the couch with a beer. "Hey." I said walking around the back of the couch to join him.

"Hey." He said.

When I got a good look at his face I couldn't believe it. He had a bloody nose and a split lip. "What happened?" I asked.

"Jax called me when he left the diner. Asked me where I was...said we needed to talk. We met at Lumpy's and we duked it out." He said.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I knew when I met up with him to talk about the crow that he would ask who I was seeing. I didn't think that he would take it this far."

"Its okay. I knew that there was a chance."

FLASHBACK*

It's been a year since Jax and I broke up and Kozik and I have been hanging out some when ever he's in town. Its becoming for frequent that he's been around and I'm not sure what it means.

I heard a knock at my front door and went to see who it was. When I opened the door, Kozik stood there with a single red rose. He handed me the rose and I smelled it. "Thanks." I said. "Come in."

Kozik stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "So are you coming from Tacoma or Charming?" I asked.

"Charming." He said.

"You look stressed." I said as I walked to the fridge to grab a couple of beers.

"Yeah well Jax kind of ambushed me and asked me if I've heard anything from you."

Kozik and I walked over to my couch and sat down. "What'd you tell him?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Nothing. The way I see it, he doesn't have a right to know who your spending your time with."

I nod. "That's true." I said taking a drink of my beer. "But in his eyes I'm still his old lady." I sat my beer on the coffee table. I turned towards Kozik. "What are we doing? Are we just hanging out or...do you want something more?"

I could tell by the look on his face that I took him by surprise. He sat his beer on the coffee table and grabbed my hands pulling me into his lap. "Lacey, I have wanted more for a while now." He said before leaning in and kissing me.

END FLASHBACK*

The next morning, I woke up in my bed with Kozik's arms wrapped around me. I laid there and thought about everything. I thought about Jax and everything that we had been through. I thought about how he had gotten a crow-eater pregnant and that he was gonna be a dad. And then there was the fact that he asked me if I still loved him? Of course I still loved. I don't think that I would ever stop loving Jax. Jax had been the love of my life since I was fifteen. But the question was did I love him enough to let him go? When Kozik started to wake up I pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later, Kozik climbed out of bed, got dressed and left. There's one person that I needed to talk to. I needed to talk to Donna. I needed to figure out what I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I left my house and headed towards Donna and Opie's house. When I got there, Donna made a pot of coffee and we sat at the kitchen table so that we could talk.

"So you gonna tell what's going on?" Donna asked.

"Okay...So you know I've been seeing someone right?" I said and she nodded. "Well its Kozik. We've been seeing each other on and on for the last year."

"Wow." Donna said.

"Yeah. I know, anyway I still have Jax's crow and Kozik told me I needed to sort things out with Jax and if we were done then I needed to get my crow covered up so that I didn't have any ties to Jax so that we could truly be together." I told Donna. "So I met up with Jax yesterday at the diner to talk about everything and when he found out that it was Kozik that I had been seeing he went and punched him."

"Seriously?" Donna asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. but Jax told me that of I still wanted there to be an is that there could be?" Donna looked shocked. "What do I do?"

"I cant make this decision for you."

When I left Donna's, I went to the park to clear my head. Not matter how I looked at it I was going to hurt someone but I needed to make a decision once and for all. I knew who I wanted to be with but I also knew that I would be happy with either of them. I had called Jax first because I needed to be able to read his face when I told him.

"Hey." He said behind me.

I stood up from the bench that I was sitting on and turned to face him. "Hey. Thanks for coming." I said.

He nodded. "You make a decision?" He asked.

I nodded. "I did. You really want me back?" I asked Jax with a smile.

"Really?" I nodded. Jax jumped over the bench and pulled me into his arms. He pulled me into a deep kiss. "This is real? Your really mine again?"

I nod. "Yes. But I do have to go meet up with Kozik and tell him." Jax nodded understanding. I was happy to have Jax back.

"Okay. Call me after?" Jax asked me.

"Absolutely." I said kissing him before I headed to my car.

I decided to meet Kozik at the diner. I got there first so I ordered a cup of coffee. I was waiting for Kozik thinking about how I hoped that thing were going to be different with Jax this time. Kozik walked in and joined me at my table. He sat down across from me. I gave him a half smile.

"You decided didn't you?" Kozik asked.

"I did. I'm so sorry." I said. "You know I care about you and I could possibly even love you but I love him too much too let him go. I'm sorry Koz."

He reached for my hand. "Lace, its OK. I knew that this was a possibility. Its okay, I promise. I'll always be here for you." Kozik said.

"Thank you for understanding. If you hadn't forced me to face my feelings for Jax...then none of this would probably would have happened." i said and Kozik nodded. He stood up from the table and left the diner. I sat there and finished my coffee and walked out to my car. I went to call Jax and saw that I had 5 missed calls from him. I called him back. "Hey baby. Sorry I left my phone in the car." I told him when he answered.

"Can you come to St. Thomas?" Jax asked.

"Of course babe. Everything OK?" I asked.

"Not really. I really need you here."

"Okay, I'll be there soon, baby."

"Thanks babe. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I hung up the phone with Jax, I headed toward St. Thomas to find out what was going on. Jax sounded worried when he called and it had me concerned. When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Gemma standing outside the entrance. As I walked towards her, I feared that something had happened to Jax. "Gem?" I said as I approached

She turned towards me. "Thank God! Jax has been pacing for an hour." She said. She put her arm around my shoulder and we walked into the hospital. "I'm glad your here...Jax really needs you right now."

"Gem, what's going on?" I asked.

We stopped walking just before we reached the elevators. "I found Wendy passed out on the kitchen floor. She OD'd. Abel was born 10 weeks premature."

"Oh my God! Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"He's in surgery, but Jax is a nervous wreck. He's scared to death that Abel is gonna die. I don't think that he even wants to be in the same room with him." Gemma said as we walked to the elevators and she pressed the button.

When we got to the NICU, I found Jax sitting in a chair in the waiting room. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Baby?" Jax looked up at me and I could tell that he had been crying. "Baby, I talked to your mom." I said. He stared at me. "He's gonna be okay...you have to believe that."

"I don't know if I can." Jax said. "How could she be so stupid?" He asked me.

"Jax, she's an addict. You can't really expect her to change. The only thing that is important right now is for you to be there for Abel."

He smiled at me and when he did, I knew deep down that he believed that everything was going to be okay. I sat with Jax for a while and eventually Gemma joined us. We sat in the waiting room and waited for Abel to come out of surgery. When the doctor came out to update us after his surgery, I was surprised at who I saw.

"Jax." She said. It was the one person that I didn't really want to see...EVER AGAIN. _Tara Knowles._

"Tara." Jax said.

She turned to me. "Lacey."

"Tara." I said. "How's Abel?"

"He's doing better. His heartrate is stabilized and Dr. Namid is confident that he will make a complete recovery with the IV fluids that we're giving him. Of course, because of how early he was born he will have to stay in the NICU for a while, but I can take you to see him if you want." She said turning back to Jax.

Jax nodded. He turned to me. "Come on, lets go see our son." He said and I nodded.

As I walked with Jax, following Tara down the hall, I realized how nice it sounded when Jax called Abel 'our son'. It felt amazing. I stayed with Jax for a while with Abel before I told him that I needed to go see my parents. I told him to come by my house later, if he wanted to.

However, I knew that I had to tell my parents that Jax and I were back together. I knew that my mother wouldn't be happy about it but my father would at least try to be understanding about it. This was on my mind as I left the hospital and drove out to my family's ranch on the out skirts on Charming. When I pulled up, my sister was coming out of the stables on her horse. "Hey Tris." I said.

"Hey, Lace. Up for a ride?" She said.

"Not today. Gotta talk to Mom and Dad. They in the house?"

"Yeah. Mom is freaking out. She kinda ran into Mrs. Ramsey the other day and she mentioned that she saw you twice this week meeting with bikers."

"Great. Thanks Tris. Enjoy your ride." I said to my sister and made my way inside the house. When I walked in, my Dad was sitting on the couch reading the Sacramento evening paper. I sat down next to him. "Hey Dad." I said.

"Hi sweetheart. Everything okay?" My Dad said.

"Yeah. I just needed to talk to you and Mom."

"This have anything to do with the bikers that you've been seen with around town?" My Dad said looking up from his paper and raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Where's Mom?"

"I'm right here." Mom said walking into the room and sitting on the loveseat across from me and Dad. "So...you care to explain your behavior this week?"

"Mom its not like that." I said. I take a deep breath. "For over a year, I had been seeing a member of SOA from the Tacoma charter. We knew each other from when Jax and I dated. Anyway, it was never anything serious. Well one day, he showed up at my apartment and told me that he wanted something serious with me. Well, after about six months we talked about everything and he told me that if I was going to move forward with him that I needed to make sure that there was no chance that Jax..." I continued with my story. After some time I finally reached the end, "So...Jax and I are back together." I finally finished. There was silence. I think that this was a first. After a few minutes, my Mom stood up and walked out of the room. "Dad?"

He looked at me. "You really love him?" He asked and I nodded. "You never covered your crow, did you?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't. Even after we broke up, I loved him so much that it hurt. I just wanted a reminder of my life with him."

I stood up to walk towards the front door to leave. "Lacey," my father started. I turned around to look at him. "I love you and as long as your happy...I'm okay with it."

"Thanks Dad." I said before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Let me know if you don't think this chapter and chapter 4 don't fit with the first 3. I had the first 5 chapters written up but with everything that happened a couple of weeks ago it got lost. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. There's a conversation between Eliza and Tara coming either this chapter or the next.

Review Responses:

Guest: Eliza and Kozik never slept together. They slept in the same bed but they never had sex.

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up with Jax's arms wrapped around me. I moved his arm and climbed out of bed. I went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom, Jax was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper that I had left laying out for him. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup and joining him at the table. "Morning babe." He said never looking up from the paper.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked him.

"Better than I have in a while. What you got going on today?"

"Thought I'd go check on Abel for you and then I'm gonna help your mom in the office." I told him.

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" He said with a smile.

"Lately? No. But I know." I said standing up. "I gotta go." I kissed his cheek grabbing my phone tossing it in my purse. I picked up my purse and my keys and headed out the door.

When I stepped off the elevator to the NICU at the hospital, I saw Tara standing at the nurse's station. I walked up to her. "Morning Tara." I said with a smile.

"Good morning Lacey. Here to visit Abel?" She said.

"Yes, but I feel that we need to have a _chat_ first."

"Okay."

" _You_ need to know that _Jax_ is now off limits. I'm back which means that he and I are back together. I mean you had to know that he would never truly be yours right? Jax and I have loved each other since we were fifteen. Even his mom knows that we're meant to be together. So I'm saying this once...stay away from Jax. Next time we have to have this chat its not going to be so pretty. We on the same page?"

"Sure." Tara said nodding at me. "Enjoy your visit with Abel."

"Thank you." I said. I walked around her and headed towards Abel's room. I sat with him for a while before I left to head to the garage. Gemma was sitting in the office when I got there. I walked in at sat on the couch.

"Morning baby." Gemma said.

"Morning Gem." I said.

"You go see Abel this morning?"

"Yep. Had a nice chat with our doctor friend too." I told her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry I didn't threaten her. But even if I had would you object?"

She shook her head. "No of course not. How'd she take you being back for good?"

"Not well. You could in her eyes that she thinks that she still has a shot."

"We'll deal with it like we do everything baby girl." Gemma said to me.

I spent the afternoon helping Gemma in the office. Gemma left at three to go visit Abel. I was sitting at the desk working on the office supplies order form when Opie walked into the office. "Hey." He said.

I looked up from the computer at him. "Hey Ope."

He handed me a stack of papers. "It's good to have you back, Lace."

"Thanks Ope. It's good to be back." I said.

When we closed up the shop , I headed home. I hadn't seen Jax much throughout the day but I was pretty sure that he would come by when he was done. When I pulled into my driveway, I walked up to my front door and unlocked it. When I stepped inside, I was surprised. There were rose petals everywhere. "Jax?" I called out hoping that this wasn't the doing of some crazed stalker.

He stepped into the hallway from my bedroom. "Hey." He said.

"What is this?" I asked him as he walked closer to me.

"After you left this morning, I realized that if we hadn't broken up that today would have been our anniversary."

"Wow, how did you have time to plan all this. It seemed like you were constantly busy today." I said closing the remaining distance between us.

"Well," Jax started to say wrapping his arms around my waist, "I might have had a little bit of help today."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Would that help include you stealing the prospects for the afternoon?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do such a thing." I couldn't help but laugh at Jax.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Well thank you. I love it. And I love you for doing it."

"I'm glad you love it. I love you too." Jax said as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I leaned against him and he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "How was your visit with Abel?" He asked.

"It was good, except for running into Tara." I told him.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I had no idea that she was back in town." Jax said. "I promise, I wouldn't do that to you."

I looked up at him. "I believe you Jax. We had a little chat...she and I."

"Were you mean?" He asked like a was a kid.

"No, I just made it clear to her that I was back for good and that she needed to stay clear of you." I said with a smile. "She still has a thing for you."

"Yeah well she's outta luck. Your the only one for me." He said kissing my forehead.

"I better be."

The next morning, I was woken up to the smell of breakfast. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I found Jax standing there making breakfast. It took me back to the first time he came out to visit after I had left for college. I snapped out of my day dream when I realized that he was standing the staring at me. "Sorry. I was just thinking about the first time that you came to visit me after I left for college." I said.

"Yeah, that was a good weekend." He said sitting two cups of coffee on the table before turning back to the stove to fix our plates. He brought the plates and silverware over to the table and sat down across from me. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going riding with Tris. She practically begged me that last time that I was there. And then I have to find a job. I can't survive off the money that your mom would pay me to work at the garage." I told him.

"Do you like working at the garage?" He asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Of course I do. I love it there. Always have."

"So then move in with me." Jax said.

"What?!" I said surprised. I couldn't believe what Jax was saying. I mean we had only been back together a couple of days. "Are you serious right now?"

"Why not? If you hadn't left to go to school or if we hadn't broken up to begin with, would we be living together right now?"

Jax had a point. If we hadn't broken up to begin with then when I came home last week I wouldn't have needed this house to begin with. I would have just gone home to him. "Your right. If we hadn't broken up then at some point over the last 4 years we would have moved in together and when I came home for breaks my home would have been where ever you were. Okay...I'll move in with you." I said. Why try to escape the inevitable...

A/N: Okay so that is chapter 5. Yes they have only been back together a few days but they were together for three and a half years before the break up. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter, Jax and Lacey are having dinner with Elliot and Karen...Dun Dun Dun...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 6. Warning, in my opinion this is a long chapter but there is a lot going on in this chapter. On another note, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting my story...it means a lot to me. Back to the story.

After Jax left for the garage, I decided to call my parents while I drank my coffee before heading to work. I sat down at my kitchen table and dialed the familiar number to my parents house. The line rang a couple of times before my mother picked up. "Hello?" She said.

I took a deep breath. "Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi Lacey. What can I do for you?"

My mother was giving me the cold shoulder. "Jax and I want to have dinner with you and Dad. We want to talk to you." I told her.

"Fine. Tomorrow? 7?"

"That should work. Thanks Mom." I told her before she hung up. 'That went better than expected.' I thought to myself. I got up from the table and placed my coffee mug in the sink and finished getting ready for the day. When I left the house, I headed over to St. Thomas to go see Abel. As I walked down the hall, I saw Jax. He was standing there talking to Tara. I saw her lean forward and hug him. Now I was pissed. She and I had just talked about Jax the day before. I walked over to them. "Don't you have a patient to tend to?" I said coldly.

"Jealous?" Tara said to me.

I leaned closer to her. "Honey, I have no reason to be jealous of you. He comes home to me at night. He shares my bed and we're moving in together. I told you to back off. Don't push my kindness." I told her. You could see her hatred for me in her eyes. "Now...walk...away..." I said.

Tara turned and walked away from me and Jax. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to him. "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you get territorial?" He said with a smile.

I kissed his cheek. "You just like it when I take control of a situation." I whispered in his ear.

He put an arm around my shoulder and we walked toward Abel's room. "Yes I do."

"I talked to my mom. We're having dinner with them at 7 tomorrow." I said as we walked into Abel's room.

"Sounds good." Jax said as he noticed that Dr. Namid was checking out Abel. "How's he looking Doc?"

"Everything looks good. He's progressing well. We need to talk about the birth certificate though." Dr. Namid said.

"Right. Wendy isn't being listed. The judge has pulled all of her rights. Lacey is being added instead." Jax said.

What! This was something that we never talked about. I looked at Jax. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Wendy obviously didn't care if she was using while she was pregnant. I don't see you going anywhere. Do you?" I shook my head. "Okay. It's settled then."

"Okay then." I said smiling. Jax and I spent some time with Abel before we both headed to the garage. Gemma was sitting in the office as usual. I walked in and handed her the cup of coffee that I had stopped and picked up for her. "Morning Gem." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Morning baby. How's Abel?" Gemma said.

"Good, Dr. Namid said that he's progressing really well. Jax came to see him this morning. Tara hugged him."

"She really isn't taking the hint is she?"

"Nope." I said taking a drink of my coffee. "She tried to insinuate that I was jealous because she hugged him. But then she looked pissed when I told her that I was the one that he came home to and that we were moving in together." Gemma looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, Gem. It's finally happening." I said laughing a little. I sat there laughing at Gemma's face for about ten minutes before Jax walked in.

"What's going on?" Jax asked.

"Just telling your mom about the look on Tara's face when I told her that we were moving in together." I told Jax.

"Yeah that was pretty good. Ma you got those Repo orders?" Jax said.

Gemma picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Jax. He gave me a smile before he walked out of the office. "Okay Gem. I'm gonna head out. I gotta pick up some boxes and pack up my house. Think Clay will let me borrow the Prospects later this week?"

"Don't see why not? But I'll talk to him." Gemma said.

"Thanks Gem." I said before walking out of the office.

When I left the garage, I headed over to the packing supply store to pick up some boxes and packing tape. After I left there I stopped by the diner to pick up something to eat. As I was getting back in my car, a voice caught my attention. "If it isn't Lacey Oswald. Heard you were back in town?" I turned around to see David Hale. Dad had told me that he was now the Deputy Chief.

"David Hale? Its good to see you. Dad told me that you were the Deputy Chief now." I said.

"Yep. Unser's not doing to well." Hale said.

Before I could say anything else I heard the familiar sound of Jax's bike. He pulled into the lot and parked next to my car and cut the engine. "Still trying to win my girl I see." Jax said winking at me.

"Thought you too broke up? But that isn't what is happening. Just making friendly conversation." Hale said to Jax knowing that Jax had called him on his bullshit. "See you around Lacey. Welcome home." He walked into the diner.

I glared at Jax. "What?"

I stepped closer to him. "You know that mine and David's families have been friends for years." I said.

"Yes I do know that. But I also know that he has wanted you to be his since high school. He's mad that you went for me instead of him." Jax said.

"Then he should have known that when I came back, I would come back to you and not him." I said. "I'm heading home to start packing up the house. What time do you want me to come by the clubhouse?" I asked referring to the party that the club was throwing that night.

"9-ish?" He said.

"Okay babe. Need me to bring you anything?"

"Nope. Just your charming self. Out of town charters are gonna be there tonight."

"Okay babe. See you tonight." I said climbing into my car.

I headed home and began to pack up things that I wouldn't be using before the move. After a while I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven-thirty. I headed to take a shower and start getting ready for the party. I took a shower. When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped my towel around my body and headed to my bedroom. I walked over to my closet to decide on something to wear. I ended up grabbing my leather skirt that made it look too tight on me with a black and green corset. I knew that Jax would lose his mind when he saw my choice of outfit, but this happened to be one of my favorite outfits. Once I was dressed I grabbed my black stilettos out of the bottom of my closet and slipped them on. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and put on a little bit of make up. Once I was finished I decided that I was ready.

When I pulled into the lot at the clubhouse, there were quite a few people standing outside. Opie and Tig were the first ones that I saw. I parked my car and headed over to them. "Hello boys." I said.

"Holy shit!" Tig said.

"Wow, Lace. That's some outfit." Opie said to me.

"Thanks guys. Have you seen Jax?"

"He was at the bar." Tig said.

"Thanks guys." I said before heading inside. When I stepped inside the clubhouse, my eyes immediately started looking for Jax. I found him sitting at the bar. There was a familiar blonde hanging around that I immediately needed to put in place. I walked over to them and put my arm around Jax's neck. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hey beautiful. Have you met Ima?" He said, knowing that I had my fake smile on my face. "Ima, have you met my Old Lady, Lacey?"

"Pleasure to meet you darlin." I said.

She glared at me for a minute. "Hi." She said.

I leaned a little closer to her. "Remember your place. Don't make me have to break your face. Cause any one in here will tell you that I can." I said to her.

"Been nice meeting you. I'll be around, Jax." She said before walking off.

I turned to move in front of Jax so that he could fully see me. "Now...How about a proper hello." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. He pulled me close to him and leaned his head back a little so that I could kiss him. When I did you could hear the guys whistling in the background. When I pulled back, I looked into his eyes and I smiled. "Now that's how your supposed to greet me." I said laughing a little.

"Well it was my pleasure." Jax said.

I took a step back and grabbed his beer and took a drink of it. When I turned back to him, I caught him looking me up and down. "See something you like?" I asked.

"I'm seeing everything that I like. That's some outfit that you got on."

"You like it? Cause I thought that you might." I said winking at him.

He nodded his head. "Hey Prospect!" Jax yelled, getting the prospect's attention. "Get my girl here a drink."

"Preference?" The prospect asked.

"Whiskey, please." I said never taking my eyes off of Jax.

"Really?" Jax asked.

"Yes really. Why?"

"You forget. I know what happens when you drink whiskey."

I leaned down by his ear. "What's your point?" I said before nipping at his ear and standing back up.

"Don't start something that you don't plan to finish." Jax said when the prospect brought my whiskey and sat it in front of me.

I picked up the glass and turned to go say hi to a few people. "Oh baby, have you forgotten that quickly? I always finish what I start, but in the bedroom your the one who usually finishes it." I said before walking away. I made my way around the room greeting everyone that I recognized. I was surprised that Koz was there given our recent history, I thought that things might be a little awkward. We talked for a few minutes before I excused myself and made my way outside for a smoke break. The cool air of the night felt good on my face. I sat on the picnic table like I had many times before and lit my cigarette. I was enjoying my cigarette when I saw a familiar car pull into the lot. As soon as she stepped out of the car, all I saw was red. Why was she being so persistent? She knew that it was Friday night and that Jax would be here. Just like she knew that Jax and I were together so he wouldn't be caught dead at a club party without me by his side. I stood up on top of the picnic table and watched her walk across the lot. "Tig, go get Gem." I said to him and he nodded. A few seconds later, Tara looked up and caught my stare. "Your persistent you know that." I said right as Gemma walked out of the clubhouse, with Clay, Jax and Tig on her heels.

"Yeah well...You left once, who's to say that you won't do it again." Tara said.

I jumped down from the picnic table and started towards her, with Gemma by my side. "You really think I would let him go a second time. I didn't want to let him go the first time. It was an unfortunate circumstance. Besides...if Jax thought that I was going anywhere...why would he have told Dr. Namid that I would be signing Abel's birth certificate as his mother." I said to Tara.

"Your lying..." Tara said.

"No sweetheart, your just full of hope that's never gonna happen." Gemma said. "You need to leave now."

"Even if I gave birth to one of his kids." Tara said to where only Gemma and I could hear.

"Your lying." I said to her.

"No. That's why I came tonight. Obviously your not going anywhere and I'm tired of hiding my kid away from her father. If he doesn't want anything to do with her then fine." She said handing me a file folder. "This is everything about her. Just talk to him about it...please." Tara said before walking back to her car and leaving.

I turned Gemma and we both just looked at each other. I walked back toward the clubhouse and shoved the folder into Jax's chest and stormed into the clubhouse, walking straight to Jax's dorm room and locking myself in the bathroom. I don't know how long I had been in there when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Babe, open up." I heard Jax say. I didn't answer and I didn't move. "Come on babe. Lets talk about this." He said.

I stood up from the spot on the bathroom floor where I had been sitting. I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. I pushed past Jax, and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Okay..." I said.

Jax walked over and sat in front of me on the bed. "Lace, what do you think about all of this?" Jax asked me.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I think that it's a lot to take in. But I also think that Tara's up to something." I said and Jax nodded. "I mean, I think that it's a big coincidence that Abel is born 10 weeks early, you and I get back together and now, Tara decides to tell you that she has a kid with you. I don't know babe, something just doesn't seem right." I told him.

"Your right babe. Something does seem off about it, but I don't know what to do." Jax said.

"Baby, I really don't know what to tell you. I mean, if you want to get to know this kid fine. But I think that you should get a DNA test done before you even meet the kid." I said placing my hand on Jax's knee. "But know this..." I said and he looked up at me. "I am here. Whatever you want to do...I am here and I will support you on it. Just be careful and really think about what you want to do."

"Thanks babe. Your the greatest, you know that."

"Jax, I love you so much. I love Abel. And if Tara's kid is yours...then I will love that kid too because this kid is a part of you." I told him.

That night, I feel asleep on Jax's chest. I couldn't help but think that Tara was trying to not only get Jax back but she was also trying to trap him into something. Jax was meeting Tara the next morning for breakfast to talk about everything and to tell her that he was insisting on a DNA test before anything went further. He had also planned to tell her that if this kid was his that he would be filing for custody and telling the judge that she had kept the kid from him all this time. When I got up the next morning, I headed to my house to shower and change before heading back to the garage to for work Gemma this morning. Around lunchtime, my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jax. I quickly answered. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hey babe, can you come meet me?" Jax asked. I could hear concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Gemma just pulled in."

"Great. I'll text you the address." He said and hung up. A minute later, my phone beeped indicating that I had a new text. I was reading the text when Gemma walked in. "Hey Gem."

"Hey baby. Everything okay?" She asked.

"I think so. I gotta go meet Jax though. He had breakfast with the Doc this morning and I'm anxious to know what happened." I told her.

"Of course baby, go go. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Gem." I said while gathering my stuff and walking out of the office. I got in my car and drove to the address that Jax had sent me. When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that it was a large house. I parked my car behind Jax's bike. I got out of my car and walked toward the front door and called out Jax's name. "Jax! I'm here." I said taking a step inside.

Jax came walking out from the back of the house. "What do you think?" Jax asked me.

"Umm...I think that it's a very pretty house." I said walking toward him.

"But do you like it?"

"From what I've seen...yes I do like it." I said. I turned around taking in the sight around me. "Jax what are we doing here?"

"This is our house." Jax said. Was I hearing this right? Jax had bought this house for us. "I bought this house this morning after meeting with Tara." He said walking toward me. "I told Tara everything that you and I talked about and she agreed. I also told her that if this kid is mine that you are in the picture so she is gonna have to learn to get along with you and that I expect her to show you a level of respect." I was shocked by what Jax was telling me. "When I left breakfast with her I went to see the realtor and she showed me this house. I immediately fell in love with it. Its big enough for Abel, Alexis and future kids to all have their own room."

"Your serious right now."

"Very. Lacey, I wanna create a family with you...the whole nine yards...and this is the first step." Jax said closing the remaining distance between us.

"Your sure?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely." He said, leaning in and kissing me. "Now lets go get ready for dinner with your parents."

"Yes, lets."

Jax and I pulled into my parents driveway at a quarter to six. I was nervous. It was no secret that my parents didn't like the Club, but at least my father attempted to be pleasant with them, or at least that's what Jax tells me. We got out of my car and walked to the front door. I took a deep breath before opening the door to my childhood home. When we walked in, we walked into the living room and found my dad and my sister. "Hey Dad, Tris." I said as Jax and I walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

My dad looked up from the paper that he was reading. "Hi sweetheart, Jax good to see you." My Dad said.

"Good to see you too sir." Jax said.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "Tristen, why don't you and Lacey go see if your Mom needs any help in the kitchen."

"Sure Dad." Tris and I said at the same time again.

As we walked out of the living room I whispered to Tristen, "I feel like I'm fifteen again." We both laughed. When we walked into the kitchen, Mom was busy putting everything on plates to be taken to the dining room. "Hey Mom, Dad sent us to help." I said.

"Tristen, go set the table." Mom said. She waited until Tris was out of the room and then looked at me. "Just tell me you aren't pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Mom. I'm happy." I said to her and she nodded.

"Okay then. Start taking the food to the dining room. I'm gonna slice this meatloaf." Mom said

Tris and I got everything to the table. I even managed to find Dad's secret stash of hot sauce for Jax. Once it was time to eat Mom sent me to get Dad and Jax. I was about to walk into the living room when I heard Jax talking to Dad.

"Elliot, I understand that you worry about her being with me because of the club. But I can assure you that I love her more now than I did 5 years ago when she left to go to college. Before she comes back in here, I want your blessing to ask her to marry me." Jax said to my dad.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so for some reason I found this chapter easier to write. I am beginning to have a lot of ideas for things that I want to happen in this story and I am beginning to really get into it. Once I hit chapter ten I'm probably going to take a short break from this story to work on some of my others but well see. If you have any ideas of things that you would like to see in this story please feel free to message them to me.

BACK TO THE STORY...

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jax was asking my dad for permission to marry me. This was crazy!

"Jax, I have no doubt that you love my daughter and that you can take care of her, despite the clubs activities. My concern is what happens to her if you go to jail." I heard my dad say.

"I understand that. But I also know Lacey, she can take care of herself. She always has. But understand I would never intentionally leave Lacey to take care of her and my family by herself." Jax told my Dad.

"I'm trusting you Jax, to take care my daughter and any grandchildren." My dad said.

I couldn't believe it. My dad just gave Jax his blessing. "Thank you, sir."

I waited a few seconds before I walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready." I said. Dad and Jax both stood, dad heading to the dining room. Jax walked toward me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You and Dad have a good talk?" I asked.

"Very." Jax said.

Jax and I made our way to the dining room and took our seats across from Tristen at the table. Mom had opened a bottle of wine and poured me, her and Dad a glass and getting Jax a beer. Tristen had grabbed herself a coke out of the fridge. We began fixing our plates and started eating. "Now that we have drinks and plates have been made, what do you need to talk to us about." My mom said.

"Well," I said pausing to take a drink of my wine. "there's a couple of things going on actually. First, Jax has asked me to move in with him. Now, before you say anything Mom, Jax and I talked about it and we decided that if we hadn't broken up that we would probably be living together now anyway."

"She has a point, Karen." Dad said to mom.

I smiled at Dad. "Second, Gemma offered me a full time job at the garage." I looked over at my dad. "I know that you have concerns about me being close to the club but Gemma and Clay both have promised me that I will only be working with the garage...No club." I said.

"Okay...continue." My dad said.

"Finally, you know about Jax's son right?" I asked my Dad and he nodded. "Well, the judge revoked all of the mother's rights. Anyway, Jax asked me and we decided that since we are together and I'm not going anywhere that I'm going to adopt Abel." And then there was silence. Jax and I looked at each other before looking back at my dad. "Please say something."

He leaned forward in his chair, and looked straight at me. "Your sure that this is what you want?"

I looked over at Jax and then back to my dad. "Yes Daddy. This is what I want. Jax even went and bought a house for us this morning. I want this life with Jax." I said.

"Than if this is what you want than...I will support you on it." Dad said.

"ARE YOU INSANE? Lacey! This is not the life that we wanted for you." My mom blurted out.

"Karen! Shut up and sit down." My dad barked at her. "I trust Lacey. And if this is what she wants to do with her life than I trust her." My dad said glancing over at me. "Now my question," My dad said looking at Jax. "If Lacey is adopting Abel, does that mean that I get grandparent rights?" He said smiling.

Jax and I both started smiling. "Absolutely. I can even add you guys to the visitation log at the hospital if you want to go visit him or Lacey can take you when she goes." Jax said looking at me. "She's there everyday."

"How long have you been going to visit him?" Dad asked me.

"Since he was born. It was the day that Jax and I got back together." I said reaching for Jax's hand. "It was the day that I came to see you to tell you about me and Jax. I came after I left the hospital. And now that I'm working at the garage, I either go see him before or after work. Sometimes Gemma goes with me."

"Well then." my mother piped in and I saw my father glare at her.

"I'll call you about going to see the little guy."

"Sounds good, Dad."

The rest of dinner, Mom didn't really say much. Tris asked me about going riding with her sometime soon and I told her that we would plan it out once we got moved. After coffee and dessert, Jax and I said our goodbyes and headed back to my house. We both changed clothes and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. It didn't take long for reality to set in. Jax's cell started ringing and he had to go. He told me that it was probably going to be a late one so he'd see me at the garage tomorrow.

I decided to take a shower and head to bed. However, after I got dressed from my shower I heard a knock on my front door. I went to answer it, looking through the peep-hole to see who it was. Tara. I opened the door. "Hi." I said.

"Hi. Sorry to just drop by like this but Jax didn't answer when I called him. He said that he was staying most nights here with you anyway." Tara said.

"It's fine. He's not here, but you can come in...if you want." I said, trying to make an effort...for Jax.

"Thanks." She said stepping inside so that I could close the door. We walked into my kitchen and I made a pot of coffee. "I got the test results this afternoon and I wanted to bring them personally." She said handing me an envelope.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give them to him." I said. "Coffee?"

"Sure. Your not going to read them before you give them to him?"

"It's not my business." I said pouring two cups of coffee. "But its like I told Jax. I love Jax for who he is as a person, not because of the club. I have never been with Jax because of the club. I also love Abel as if I had given birth to him myself. Now...if Alexis turns out to be Jax's...I will love her just like I do Abel, because like Abel she is a part of Jax."

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Tara said shocked by my answer.

"It's what I've been trying to tell you all along. Jax and I are meant to be together. Despite the fact that I come from one of the wealthiest families in Charming, Jax and I see each for the people we are...not where we come from." I sat the coffee cups on the table and grabbed the sugar and powdered creamer. I sat down at the table across from Tara and fixed my coffee. Tara and I sat there and talked for a little while before she got up and left. Once Tara left, I cleaned the kitchen back up and fixed the coffee pot for in the morning and headed to bed.

The next morning when my alarm went off, I got dressed and straighten my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. I walked into my kitchen and fixed my cup of coffee before leaving and heading to the garage to open. Surprisingly, Tig was opening up with me this morning. We made small talk and he asked me how things were going with Jax. I honestly couldn't be happier with the way that things were going with Jax. The morning seemed to pass uneventful. Around lunch, Jax came walking into the office. "Hey babe." He said.

I looked up from my paperwork and smiled at him. "Hey baby. You go see our boy this morning?"

"Haven't had the chance. Me and Ma have been over at the house painting." Jax said.

I reached under the desk and pulled out the envelope that Tara gave me the previous night. "Tara brought this by for you last night." I said handing it to him. "Its the DNA results." He took the envelope from me and flipped it over.

"You didn't open it?" Jax asked me.

I smiled at him. "Not my place." I said, knowing that he would understand the meaning behind those specific words.

"Your amazing." Jax said. He walked out of the office and I knew exactly where he was going to go to read them. I got up from my chair and moved to the doorway watching him cross the parking lot and climb the ladder to the roof. Gemma walked up to me. "Hey Gem."

"Hey baby." She turned around to see what I was looking at. "What's he doing?" She asked.

"Going to read the DNA results." I said turning and walking back into the office. "I'm gonna head home and finish packing. Dad wants to go with me to see Abel this evening."

"Thats sounds great sweetheart. How're your parents handling everything?"

"Dad better than Mom." I said shrugging my shoulders. "At least Dad's making an effort." Gemma nodded. I grabbed my things and headed home. I spent the afternoon packing up the rest of the house except for the things that I would need the rest of the week. As I was packing up the rest of the kitchen my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jax. "Hey baby." I said when I answered.

"I came back down from the roof and you were gone." He said.

"Yeah, sorry. I wanted to get a little more packing done before Dad and I went to see Abel." I told him.

"Oh ok. So...It looks like Alexis is mine." Jax said.

"Babe, we'll deal with it like everything else."

"I know."

Later that evening, Dad called and said that he would meet me in front of the hospital to go see Abel. I was excited that Dad was taking everything with Abel so well. He was ready to play the grandfather card as soon as Abel came home from the hospital. Jax was meeting with Lowen while we were at the hospital to begin the petition for joint custody of Alexis. He was going to meet me and Dad after at the diner for a cup of coffee. When I pulled into the parking lot at St. Thomas my Dad was already waiting for me by the entrance. I got out of my car and made my way to the entrance. "Hi Daddy." I said hugging my father.

"Hi sweetheart." He said.

"You ready to meet your grandson?" I asked him.

"Sure thing baby." We headed inside and toward the elevators. "Your sure Jax is okay with this?" He asked as we stepped inside the elevator.

"Of course. He insisted. He said that since I was adopting Abel that it only made since for you and Mom to spend time with him seeing as he would now be your grandson." I told him as the elevator stopped at Abel's floor. When we stepped off the elevator we made our to the nurse's station. I saw Anna who had become Abel's primary nurse. "Hi Anna."

She looked up from the paperwork that she was looking at. "Oh hi Lacey. How are you today?" She said.

"Very well thank you." I said. "This is my father Elliot. Jax and I want to add him to Abel's visitor sheet." I told her.

"Not a problem, Lacey. I'll take care of it. Enjoy your visit with Abel. He's doing really well today." Anna said.

"That's great. Has Dr. Namid said anything about taking Abel out of the 'toaster'?" I asked.

"Possibly Friday. Depends on his stats and tests later in the week."

"Thanks Anna." I said and led Dad to Abel's room.

"Toaster?" My dad asked.

"Yeah it's Abel's incubator. That's what Jax calls it." I told him. When we walked into the room, I pulled my camera out of my purse and began taking some pictures of Abel. "Gemma wants a picture. She's not gonna be able to make it up today."

"He's beautiful, Lacey."

"I know right. Dad, it's crazy. I love him as much as if I had given birth to him." I told my dad.

"Well, in my opinion. From what you and Jax told me, it seems like even though you didn't give birth to him...that you've been here for him every day and that's important. When you were born, your mother got sick and she couldn't hold you." My father said, looking down at Abel. "So I would go to the nursery everyday that she couldn't and hold you for her."

"Wow. You've never told me that."

"Never had a reason to before."

"Dad," I said, turning to face him. "I know that your not a big fan of the club, but I need you to know that I have never been with Jax because of the club. Even when we were teenagers, it was never about the club it was always just...me and Jax. And it still is. Except now its...me and Jax and Abel and Alexis. And I couldn't be happier." I told him.

Dad and I stayed and looked at Abel for a little while longer. On the way out, I stopped back by the nurse's station to find out what time Dr. Namid would be making his rounds the next morning. I wanted to be there to talk to him about Abel. When we left the hospital, we headed over to the diner to get some coffee. Jax had texted me and told me that he was just gonna go home because he was exhausted and frustrated after meeting with Lowen. It was nice spending some time with my dad, just the two of us. It was something that we hadn't done in a long time. When I left the diner, I headed over to Gemma and Clay's to show them the pictures that I had taken of Abel. By the time I got home, I found Jax asleep on the couch. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and covered Jax up before heading to take a shower and going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The first part of this chapter reads like a journal entry but I promise its not. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.

The following week, Jax and I were getting ready to move into the new house. We had spent the last week painting and setting up the new furniture that we had bought. Jax had met with his lawyer to finalize the custody arrangement that he and Tara had talked about. Surprisingly, she didn't object to the parts that he put in about me. Jax had wanted to add a section in the custody agreement stating that I would be able to pick Alexis up from school if he couldn't and things like that. Tara and I had spent sometime talking one day when I went to visit Abel.

*FLASHBACK*

I stepped off the elevator on the NICU floor when I saw Tara. I approached her at the nurse's station. She was looking at a patient's chart. "Morning Tara." I said.

She looked up. "Morning Lacey." She said before turning back to the chart she was looking at.

I stared at her for a minute before I said anything else. "Can I assume that your lawyer gave you Jax's custody agreement?" I asked her.

Without looking up from her chart, she said "Yes, she did. I did want to talk to you about it though." Tara said.

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm sure that you have a few questions for me." I said with a smile.

"Let's go to my office and talk." I nodded. I followed Tara down the hall to her office. It was small but it was cute. There were pictures of her and Alexis all over the place and a few with what I assumed to be various family members. She closed the door behind us and we sat in the chairs in front of her desk. "The first thing I want to ask you about is why Jax put a stipulation in the agreement about if he is ever locked up."

"First...Jax and I are starting a family. He does not forsee himself being locked up, but he wanted to make sure that if he ever is that if Alexis decides that she wants to go see him that it is with only me...or Gemma. He wants you to understand that he is not doing this because he trying to replace you with me. He is doing this because he wants stability within our family and that family includes Alexis whether you like it or not." I said.

"Fine. Second...Why did he ask you to be Abel's mom?"

This was a question that I was not expecting. I wasn't Tara to understand the connection that Jax and I had with each other. It was something that not many people did understand about Jax and me. "Jax and I have been in love with each other since we were 15. We were talking the other day about moving in together and he pointed out that if we hadn't broken up because of the distance while I was away at school, that we would have probably already been living together." I said to her and she nodded. "Jax and I have always had an easy relationship. We understand each other."

"I understand that you and Jax are together and I really hope that you and I can become friends at some point for the sake of Abel and Alexis. I mean after all they are siblings." Tara said.

"Exactly." I said. "I'm going to go see Abel but if you wanna talk more let me know."

*Flashback Ends*

Ever since that day at the hospital, Tara had been willing to agree to everything that Jax wanted for the fear that Jax would take Alexis and Tara would never see her again. She didn't put up a fight with me when Jax was running late one day coming back from a run and I went to pick Alexis up for him.

It was now moving day and everyone was here to help. We were moving into our new 5 bedroom 4 bathroom house, furnished basement, big backyard with an in-ground swimming pool and grilling area, large kitchen and large living room. My dad even chipped in with some stuff.

That night after we got everything moved in Jax, Clay and my Dad grilled out in the back yard. I was in the kitchen making some Iced Tea when Alexis walked in. "Hi sweetie." I said. She looked like something was on her mind. "Something on your mind?"

"Am I gonna live here now?" She asked me.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She joined me. "Your gonna live here some of the time...like on the weekends and part of the summer. Or if your mom's work schedule gets crazy you'll come over here." I told her.

"Oh...ok." Alexis said.

I stood up and grabbed her a cookie out of the cookie jar. "Does that sound okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I think that it sounds perfect. I'm gonna go find dad." She said and took off towards the back door.

Things with Alexis had started off slow but they were beginning to get better. Things with Tara seemed to have gotten easier too...or so we thought. I was about to take the Tea out back when I heard the doorbell. I walked to the front door and opened it. "Chief Unser...what can I do for you?" I said.

"Hi Lacey. I'm sorry to bother you guys, but I'm gonna need for you to grab Jax. It's important. Its Tara."


End file.
